Shuttle Theft Aftermath
August 28, 2011, 8:30 PM Back to 2011 Logs Skywarp Knifepoint Slipstream Shadowstar (Raised Airstrip, Polyhex) --- Slipstream has just come back from her air patrols and is reporting to the officer on duty. Skywarp lands on the tarmac, transforming with a flourish and watching the shuttle that's followed him in land with a self-satisfied smirk on his faceplates. There's a loud hum of engines- much louder than any of the seekers (sans perhaps Thundercracker) should be able to produce- as the shuttle dips into view, landing with only a little bit of difficulty. The hatch swings open and Knifepoint steps out, returning Skywarp's smirk as he makes way toward the other seeker. "Well, that was easy." Slipstream turns toward the incoming shuttle and watches it coming in... Wait... Wasn't that... No way. A soft vent. "Looking to get in the Emperor's good graces again Skywarp?" She calls out in askance. Skywarp half turns. "You say that like I was /out/." He grins at Slipstream. "I heard something about you going back to the Academy?" Slipstream puts her hands upon her hips, "I seem to recall that you were punished for your little pranks, so yes I am saying you were out." then a pause, "Oh that. Stormfront asked me to take his classes so he could assist with that acid rain issue as well as be the temporary Air Commander." Knifepoint rolls his optics at Slipstream's words. "I'm sure competency must be something surprising to you." He deadpans, glancing over his shoulder to watch as a few of the traffic controllers on duty approach the shuttle. Skywarp snorts. "Whatever, Slippy. I still kicked your ass once and I can do it again if you've forgotten." Shadowstar enters from Hangar Bay. Slipstream looks over at Knifepoint and cocks her head. "Oh I don't know about that. Who's rear bumper you kick in to get this thing back anyway?" She asks. A glance at Skywarp, "I think you don't know who you're challenging, mech." Skywarp flicks his wings dismissively. "The same femme I took down in two breems last time we faced off? The one that couldn't even follow through on a slagging forfeit? I mean, if I thought Rogue was so tough you COULDN'T hit her, I wouldn't be surprised, but you didn't manage to land a single slagging punch." Knifepoint snorts, crossing his arms as he glares at Slipstream. "Three Autobots and an entire contingent of the Crystal Guard, actually." He snaps at her, optics narrowing. Slipstream snorts, "Know what sport, I don't have to prove myself to you." Then she looks at Knifepoint, "Well that's impressive then." A wing flick. Skywarp grins. "Cuz you know you can't." He looks at Knifepoint. "We should go report in." "Probably." Knifepoint gives Slipstream a final dirty look before ignoring her, turning his attention back to Skywarp. "And you should get that," He points at the shot Skywarp took earlier, "Dealt with." Slipstream frowns at that look from the mech. "You got a problem with me?" she asks pointedly, wings flicking again. Shadowstar chooses this moment to enter the scene, the sleek femme appearing from the windshaft. She blinks as she sees the situation, then smirks lightly, wondering how Slippy will handle it. She leans against the wall just outside the entrance and folds her arms over her chest, just watching for now. Skywarp continues grinning at Slipstream. "Nope. Long as you remember I can kick your aft, in the air or on the ground." He glances at Knifepoint, then twists with a wince to look at the energon running down his back from the shot to his alt mode's ventral plate (which in robot mode makes up his lower back). "Yeah, guess I should. You can fix it, right? No need to go to the medics?" Knifepoint looks back at Slipstream, his own wings twitching. "I have a problem with everyone. Get over it or stay the slag away from me." He answers, before turning his full attention back to Skywarp. Taking a few steps back, he takes a better look at the wound. "I'd have to examine it a bit more, but yeah, probably." Slipstream peers hard at Skywarp, "Just like Goa.. fearing the medics. Rob and Shred are the best at what they do. Cope with your fear of them Skywarp." Then a look toward Knifepoint, "With everyone?" A snort, "Lovely. You'll be popular really quick." Not! Skywarp's face is hard. "Compare me to that slaggin' grounder again and we /will/ have a problem. Cuz I'm not gonna listen to that from someone who calls herself a Seeker." Rolling his optics, Knifepoint doesn't even bother to look up at Slipstream as he responds. "If the Decepticons were based on a popularity contest the Autoslag would have won long ago. Get over yourself. I'm good enough to be here, and your opinion doesn't mean anything." Slipstream flicks her wings again and turns to heard toward the wind shaft. "Feared the medics. Pulled stuff he shouldn't have that got him in trouble with Megatron. Yeah just like him. Thank goodness I won't fall for that idiocy again." She comments, "Besides Skywarp, there's to be no fighting as was commanded by our Lord." A nod given to Shadowstar, "Hey." "No fighting outside the greasepits and the sparring ring. Although if you don't wanna accept a challenge you know you'll lose, I guess that's an answer right there." Skywarp says. "And I repainted the slagging barracks. Took my punishment. But I wasn't the one who ran to Megatron like a whiny little protoform about it, either." Shadowstar nods back to Slipstream, then looks at the two mechs who seem to be harassing her. "You boys are simply terrible at talking to a femme. How do you expect to pass on your subroutines with those kinds of attitudes?" She tsktsks, shaking her head lightly. "Buuut, I suppose it is to be expected from immature mechs." Slipstream says, "Your attitude was a problem Skywarp, it needed dealing with and you weren't going to listen to anyone other than Megatron." she points out pausing to look over her wing at him, "I have newbies to train, plus escort training, then the topper of doing my regular shifts of patrol or guarding. In other words, I have better things to do than spar with you. Trying to bait me isn't going to work." a smile given to Shadowstar, "Say do you have some free time? I would like to talk to you about something." "Whatever, Shadowstar. You two go run along and play your little games while the rest of us go and do REAL work." He flares his wings aggressively and glances at KP. "C'mon KP, let's go report in so you can fix that slagging scorch mark for me?" Knifepoint pauses in his examination at that, glancing up at Skywarp. "You also slagging painted /me/, you aft." He snaps, before looking over at the new femme who spoke. He straightens, looking at her with obvious disgust. "Firstly, no one was talking to you, so why don't you mute it? Secondly, I don't give a slag about frame type. If you're acting like a glitched idiot, I'm going to treat you like a glitched idiot." At Skywarp's words (and the nickname- first Thundercracker's calling him 'Point', now 'KP'?), he nods, flicking his own wings. "Sure. I might even help you repaint it, if you don't complain too much." Shadowstar just smirks smugly at Knifepoint. "What is that saying? Glitched is as glitched does?" She snickers to herself, then nods to Slipstream. "Alright. I don't dread talking to you as much as I once did." She says in a teasing way, smiling to the other femme. Slipstream flicks her wings a bit at the comments to Shadowstar from both mechs then heads into the wind shaft. "Dread? Goodness how did I become undreaded I must know." she notes with a smile. Skywarp glowers, crosses his arms, and watches the femmes leave. Shrugging, Knifepoint rolls his optics. "And dead is as dead does. How have they not been killed yet?" He asks Skywarp, wings twitching in annoyance. He ignores the femmes outright as they leave. "Luck of Unicron?" Skywarp shrugs. "And Lord Megatron says no killing other Decepticons." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Shadowstar's Logs